


Sleep Talking

by sorryuser



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Baby Boy, Gay Sex, M/M, Tour Bus, Tour Bus Sex, because i love Josh calling Tyler baby boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 11:51:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3935761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorryuser/pseuds/sorryuser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler talks in his sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep Talking

Tyler was asleep in Josh's arms, his arms wrapped around Tyler who had his head by Josh's neck, in one of the four bunks on the tour bus when Tyler started moaning in his sleep.

At first, Josh didn't mind. He decided he was just gonna wait it out and let it go until Tyler started grinding against him and whimpering his name.

"P-please Josh, f-fuck me." His hands griping Josh's black tee, scattered breath on his neck.

"Tyler, hey baby. You gotta wake up." Josh whispers, gently shaking Tyler awake. He yawns and stretches as much as he can in the tight space.

"Why'd you wake me up?" Tyler says, eyes still closed and snuggling back into Josh's chest.

"What were you dreaming about, baby boy?" Josh says, hands wandering down Tyler's ass, griping it causing Tyler to whimper.

"You." He barely got out, starting to kiss along Josh's jawline.

"What was I doing? Was I doing this?" Josh says, hand slipping into the back of Tyler's sweats, starting to tease his hole. Tyler covers his face in Josh's chest again and nods.

"Let me hear those noises baby boy, no ones here. You can be as loud as you want" Josh slips a finger into Tyler's tight hole.

"God, you're so tight. We fucked 2 nights ago baby." He starts thrusting his finger into Tyler's hole.

"Too long." Tyler whispers out, "Josh, another, please." Josh slips in another finger, fucking him slowly with them.

"What was I doing in your dream, princess?" Josh smirks, stopping his fingers. Tyler moans at the name, he starts to move his hips back against Josh's fingers.

"C'mon baby, it can't by that embarrassing. Just tell me, i'll give you anything you want." Josh whispers into Tyler's ear, starting up is fingers again, going deeper and deeper each time making Tyler cry out.

"Joshy, You, fuck Josh, you fucked me i-in front of everyone-e" Tyler said, freezing for a moment. He's thinking to hard now, Josh is gonna think he's weird. _He's gonna leave you_ the voice in his said. Why didn't he just make something normal up like, 'i called you daddy' or something.

Tyler feels Josh's fingers leave him, but then he's being turned around in the small space. Tyler automatically thinks, _h _e_ can't even look at me_ , but then his sweats are coming down and we can hear the zipper of Josh's skinny jeans coming undone and then him groaning.

"So you're a slut. My baby boy's a slut, huh? You like the idea of me owning you in front of everyone? Talk to me." Josh rubs his cock over Tyler's hole, fingers slipping in for a split second then out again.

Teasing was probably one of Josh's best techniques during sex. He'd get Tyler begging for it, then he'd give it to him nice and slow. 

"Finger yourself for me baby, i'm only have hard here." Josh's chuckles.

Tyler wastes no time and reaches behind himself to finger his hole, whimpering when he pushes 2 fingers inside himself.

"What did I say, I need to hear you." Josh says, reaching in front of Tyler and gripping his neck to kiss it. Sucking dark bruises into the soft skin.

Tyler moans out now, "Please Josh, god please just fuck me" Tyler removes his fingers from himself and reaches for Josh's cock, stroking it and guiding it to his entrance.

"Fuck Tyler," Josh slowly sinks into him, "So tight baby boy, just for me"

"God yes, just for you. All for you" Tyler whispers, rocking his hips back against Josh, whimpering when Josh starts to suck on his neck again.

"Gonna mark you up, everyone'll know you belong to me. You're my boy." Josh says, thrusting into Tyler harder now, the sound of skin slapping against skin echoing throughout the bunk and the tour bus.

Josh is pretty sure Tyler's moans could be heard outside of the bus but at that moment he didn't care. He was focused on making Tyler cum and sending himself over the edge too. Minutes later, Tyler was cumming on his hand and clenching around Josh making him cum too, inside of Tyler.

They're both breathing hard, and Josh starts to laugh a bit. Josh pulls his jeans back up and Tyler pulls his sweats up.

"What?" Tyler frowns

"You're neck, it's filled with bruises. How are you gonna cover that up?" He laughs

"I don't wanna think about that right now, I'm here with you. Shut up and enjoy me" Tyler laughs along

"Very cheesy, but you're not an item baby. You're mine though." Josh wraps his arms around Tyler's waist pulling him close.

"I'll always be yours, i'm going back to sleep" He smiles, closing his eyes.

"Alright, goodnight baby. But, if you start moaning my name in your sleep again we might have to go for round two" Josh says, kissing his neck a bit. Smiling against it.

"I'll take you up on that offer." Tyler smiles

**Author's Note:**

> prompts are highly accepted!


End file.
